With an electric power communication system, it is very convenient for an electricity supplier to manage and control a home electric meter, at the same time, the electricity supplier may obtain the current operating situation of the electric meter in time, and therefore, the electricity supplier does not need to go a user's home for obtaining electric meter information.
The conventional electric power communication system includes an electric meter and a primary station, a communication module in the electric meter may report operation parameters of the electric meter to the primary station, and the primary station may deliver a command to control and manage the electric meter.